


Cell Pals

by Insantiy_Washington



Category: Red vs. Blue, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insantiy_Washington/pseuds/Insantiy_Washington
Summary: Shiro reminds Tucker as someone. Shiro doesn't know how Tucker has friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge me. i dont know what i was even writing. ive been up all night and wasnt tired. but i was really, really bored.

 

Tucker looked at Shiro. They sat one their separate beds. They've been cell pals, as Tucker calls them, for about six days now. It's been terrible, and for those short amount of days they've known each other, Tucker realized something.

"You know, you remind me a lot of one of my friends."

Shiro looked at him. "You have friends? Friends?"

"What?"

"...nothing."

"No, what."

"It's that," Shiro tried not to sound rude. "I wouldn't think you would have a friend. Any friends for that matter."

"...you're mean."

"I get that a lot from my friends."

"You have friends?"

"Oh, just shut the hell up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was looking over all my stories and just thought, what the heck let's add more.
> 
> (btw, Shiro doesn't know the palladians yet so he doesn't mention them.)

Tucker squirmed in him cot, trying to get comfortable on the unfamiliar bed. "Oh my God."

He groaned, putting his pillow over his head, before looking over at his cell buddy who laid on the other cot. He frowned as the man snored away, his pillow and sheet knocked to the ground.

Tucker let out a low growl. "Dude."

Shiro still slept sprawled out. 

"Dude." Tucker picked up Shiro's discarded pillow, throwing it at him. "Duuuuude."

The man groaned, rolling over to look at Tucker. "What?"

"You snore so fucking loud." Tucker spat before getting a pillow at his face. "Ass."

Shirk chuckled, looking up at the ceiling. "So, what is a person like you doing here?"

Tucker blinked. "I actually don't know. Framed?"

"By who?"

"The fuck should I know? I said I have know idea!"

"Fine, fine." Shiro huffed, times ticking by as he got more bored and bored. "Your  _friends,_ what are they like."

"Assholes." Tucker grinned, but noticing Shiro expression and sighed. "Okay, some are but not all of them. Like Sarge, he can go fuck himself. Seriously."

"Sarge?" Shiro was confused with the unusual name. "What's he like?"

"A war zone freak." Tucker chuckled. "Seriously, the dudes to obsessed with dying a warrior he doesn't even know how to open a pop bottle. Usually Simmons has to help him."

"Simmons."

"Nerd, but a good friend." Tucker frowned. "He has a crush on Grif. Fat dude who love food so much he'll marry it."

Shiro looked at Tucker. "You don't like gay people?"

Tucker shook his head. "Well that'd make me a hypocritic cause I'm gay. The two just so blinded to see how the look at each other with stupid puppy eyes." Tucker sighed. "God I miss those idiots. Donut was fun too."

Shiro laughed. "Donut? Your friends have the weirdest names."

"Oh and Shiro isn't any better?"

"Shut up."

"Anyway, Donut was actually one of my first friends from red team."

"Okay, I'm confused. Red team?"

Tucker sighed. "Stupid project thing. We hated each others guts but didn't really do anything. But, hey, that's us! Donut and Grif were the first dudes to "be-friend" me."

"Who was on your team."

"Oh God, I don't even know. Church is one, assholes but a good guy when you get to know him. Caboose is stupid as hell, but he's also very strong. And Wash..." Tucker smiled. "God, where do I start. He's so up tight, obsessed with rules, doesn't even want to take a fuckin' break and have fun." He sighed. "But he's cool."

Shiro smiled. "It really seems like it."

"Carolina is the same way too." Tucker rolled onto his back. "I don't know what it is but she treats me like I'm her fucking little brother. And I'm not complaining, but trust me, she can drive you up freaking walls just like Wash."

Tucker looked at Shiro. "What about you?"

Shiro gave a small smile. "I have a sister, her names Kira. She's nine, well probably not anymore, but she's the most cutest thing in the world. My parents died when I was nineteen, she was only a baby and doesn't remember them."

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay, didn't really help much with Kira anyway when she was born."

"Ah." Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Them parents huh?"

"Yup."

Tucker grinned. "Have a chick at home?"

"No!"

"Just wondering."

"God you're the worst. Ever. Of our generation."

"I'm tellin' yah, your just like one of my friends."

 


End file.
